Technical Field
The subject matter described herein relates to high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) devices.
Description of Related Art
As the number of connected electronic devices increases, the complexity of controlling the devices increases. For example, a home entertainment system may connect many devices. The devices may be controlled by a variety of controls with a variety of communication protocols using a variety of signal types, such as Infrared (IR), Bluetooth (BT), wired or wireless Internet Protocol (IP), high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI), and/or other wireless or wired connections (e.g., a power line). IP control signals may be used to control a device (e.g., a video game console) and/or an application running thereon (e.g., to playback a video game or movie). In an example, a software application on a smart phone may cause the phone to send IP communications (e.g., control signals) to control a device. In an “open system” of interconnected devices, other devices (e.g., televisions) may be oblivious to communications for some or all other connected devices. In an open system, a user may have to perform multiple operations to complete a single task. For example, a user may have to use a smart phone application to launch an application on a video game console and also use a TV (television) remote control to turn on a TV for a single intended purpose to interact with the video game console using the TV.